


stay for a bit

by LightningRei



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningRei/pseuds/LightningRei
Summary: Gary's not feeling the best.





	stay for a bit

**Author's Note:**

> i was not feeling great at the time of writing this so you know, good ol projection. it was like 11pm while i did this so apologies for any weird writing inconsistencies

Gary lay on his bed, surrounded by the darkness of his room. His flesh arm rested over his eyes, making sure no ounce of light would get into them. He felt like he needed to get up, to move around, but that damn weight on his chest refused to let him up.   
  


The door to his room slid open, the sounded beckoning his head to turn to the door despite not seeing who came in. There was silence before hearing footsteps approach his bed, then hearing a quiet but familiar, “Gary?”   
  


It was Avocato.

  
Gary groaned.

  
“Are… you okay? I've never seen you like this.” 

  
“No no, I'm fine. Just don't want to see the light of day again you know?” He chucked awkwardly. 

  
Avocato looked down at him, concerned. 

  
“...We’re taking a rest stop for some fuel and supplies, might take some time to walk around a bit. Wanna come with?”

  
Gary turned his head away, breathing in heavily. “Nah.”

  
His concern grew.

  
“Do you need something before I go, or…?”

  
He shook his head, keeping his arm over his eyes.

  
“Be back soon.” Avocato sighed, turning to leave before feeling a tug on his tail.

  
“Wait. Sorry. I… I need you. Just for a while. I'm not.. feeling so hot..”

  
“What's going on?” Avocato asked, moving closer to the bed.

  
“I don't know. I just feel like utter crap right now. Well, to be honest I really always feel like crap. But right noowww.. Peak crapiness.”

  
Letting go of Avo’s tail, he rubbed his face and let out a sigh.

  
“Just how in the heck do you tolerate me, Avocato?”

  
“What?”

  
“How? I'm just wondering. I'm so pathetic man and I've  _ never _ had a freaking friend. Especially not one like you. I just don't get it, I don't. Do you just stay here so I can help you find your son? Do you even give a real crap about me?”

  
Avocato sat on the bed, looking down at Gary. He was a little taken aback, trying to get his words together to try and comfort him.

  
“Sorry,” Gary said. “ That was, pretty selfish of me to just spill all that junk out. I just feel so freakin’ lame and it just- It just feels like everyone just... really hates me and I can't get it out of my head right now.”  
  


Avocato placed his hands on Gary's wrists, gently pulling his hands away from his face. He wouldn't look at Avocato. His face was slightly red, his eyes glossy. 

  
“Gary, listen. I do give a crap about you. I haven't had many friends either. I do want to find my son but I know that I actually trust you and that you won't ditch me while I'm trying to find him, and I trust myself enough that I won't leave you,”

  
He looked up at Avocato, his eyebrows immediately creasing and his eyes slowly starting to well up.

  
“I tolerate you because you’re a good guy. And you’re most definitely annoying, but in the good way. In the charming way. I like being.. around you. It’s a nice change of pace after everything that’s been going on for me.”

  
Gary blinked back some tears, hissing his teeth as he couldn’t stop them from slowly starting to come down. He sat up, keeping his head held low. Avocato could hear the shakiness in his breathing, not entirely sure as to how to continue comforting him without making him uncomfortable. Gary leaned in; Avocato didn’t protest. Nestling his head into Avocato’s shoulder, Gary wrapped his arms around his friend’s back, making sure that he wouldn’t erupt into a bunch of choked up sobs. Avocato hugged him in return, pulling him closer to him.

  
“Avocato.. I love you.”  
  
  
“Love ya too, bud.”


End file.
